Luciana Dragneel
by Everything's Troublesome
Summary: What if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was younger and what if Natsu was her younger brother? What if she was an S-Class Mage? :) Rated T for safety and paranoid-ness. Probably one third of the plot belongs to me the rest belongs to Kyto Touche and Lost Idea Alchemist! Currently needs heavy editing.
1. When it All Started

The Second Wizard Saint.

AU. What if Lucy had joined Fairy Tail when she was younger and what if Natsu was her younger brother? How different would the Fairy Tail guild would be? Idea from 2 of my favourite stories: Beyond the Frozen Sky by Kyto Touche and The S-Class Mage by Lost Idea Alchemist. (GraLu-NaLi.)

Chapter 1:The New Member

Year: X779

Place: Magnolia, The Fairy Tail Guild.

A young blonde girl who was greatly injured in her left leg, carrying a pink haired boy on her shoulder walked into the guild hall.

'Wow that is one strong girl.'

'I am not impressed.'

'But say? Isn't Macao right? I could sense a dangerous amount of magic power from that girl'

'Shut up everyone!'

A shirtless boy with the guild mark on the right side of his chest yelled and went up to the girl.

'Hey you alright? Do you wanna join the guild? If so, Gramps is in the second floor I think. Oh by the way name's Gray Fullbuster'.

He smiled as he talked to her.

She smiled as well until she began to sweat.

'Uh Gray?'

'What's up?'

'Your shirt?' the girl asked while sweatdropping.

'CRAP!' He yelled and just like that went to search for his lost shirt.

The girl giggled and went up to the second floor. She saw a door that had a notice saying 'KEEP OUT!'. (Lame but i don't know much about where the master lives while being in the guild)

The girl sweatdropped once more while shaking the boy on her shoulder.

'Natsu wake up! We're here at last!'

'Oh really nee-san?'

'Yeah! We should go talk to the master!'

Natsu jumped off her shoulder and banged on the door. Very loudly I might add.

'NATSU YOU IDIOT! THAT IS NOT THE WAY YOU OPEN A DOOR!'

'Then how do you open a door?'

An old man who was short as a nine year old came out of the door.

'Now now what is this commotion and who are you two?'

'Sorry sir but I am Luciana, Lucy for short and this is my brother Natsu. I sincerely apologize for his racket.' The girl said while sighing.

'Not at all child. Please call me Master or even Gramps but Sir is too much for me!' The old man said, laughing.

The girl laughed as well and came inside the room.

'So I assume you two want to join the guild?'

'Yes Master.'

'all right Lucy. Where do you want your stamp? (For those who are a tad confused thinking that Mira should be the one putting the stamp she is still the Demon Mirajane)

'On my left knee'

It hurt a little while the Master was putting it but Lucy was absolutely fine with it.

'And you Natsu?'

'Over here!' He yelled happily, pointing to his left arm.

He put on their stamps and now looked happily at them.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail! Now we will have a welcome party!'

_"So Mavis, the prophecy was true indeed. This girl is indeed the destined child..."_ Makarov thought, looking at the girl who was laughing with Levy McGarden, an avid bookworm (pretty obvious?) and all the girls in Fairy Tail.

The two of them smiled. And since that day, a lot happened to Luciana. (Lucy)


	2. 5 Years Later

AN – People sorry for the mix up ! I just got the help of my sister and uploaded the correct one .

Ohayou Minna! Behold the second chapter of The Second Wizard Saint!

Oh and a note for those who are a little confused about Lucy:

She is NOT an OC! I just made a tad new name for her thats all! She is a Dragon Slayer as well and will not use Celestial Spirit Magic. She can use loads of other magic and even has Erza's signature Requip: The Knight Magic.

About the storyline:

Natsu is raised by Igneel (like duh!) and Lucy is raised by Sylvia the Elemental Dragon and Draco the Armoured Dragon. I will start with Galuna Island arc. And Lucy will be the one fighting Natsu's battles. Natsu on the other hand will be fight Lucy's battles.

Whatcha waitin for? Read the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Stolen S-Class Quest

A teenage blonde girl strode towards the guild hall.

She wore a black top with a hoodie but didn't put her hood on and black pants as well. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail. (Think of Lucy Ashley's outfit with a hoodie and Erza's ponytail).

'Say Mira, any interesting jobs available?'

'Oh Lucy! Yes I may have a job for you. There is this quest about the curse of Galuna Island.'

The girl whistled. 'The curse of Galuna Island? Seriously? Gramps must be insane!'

'Lucy, I am pretty confident you can solve it. You are after all stronger and more intelligent than the Master himself'

'But seriously Mira, I am a 19-year old teenager! Anyways I am so taking this request! Thanks for the pep up talk!'

'Oye Lucy! What was that groaning for?!' Mira said while pouting angrily (comically)

'Nah just wanted to piss someone off a little.'

'Hey Lucy!' But Lucy had already run off to the guild giggling.

Meanwhile...

'Say Happy, what do ya say we take this job request?'

'Natsu! Lucy would kill us if she found out!'

'Nah no sweat! Luci-nee would approve I am sure!'

'Natsu! You are so freaking dense! I tell you, Lucy would kill you! Don't forget she's stronger than Gildarts!'

'Sheesh! I will just have to put on my puppy eyes then!'

'You know she can resist them.'

'But I am broke!'

'Broke?! Natsu you're mad!'

'Natsu? What are you and Happy discussing about?'

**Oh dear! Speak of the devil its Lucy herself!**

**Lucy: What do you mean? (puts on the 'Erza' Glare)**

**Me:Uh nothing! (giggles nervously)**

**Lucy: It better be.**

**Me: Anyways Lucy I have got a question for you.**

**Lucy: What?**

**Me: How would it be if you had Natsu as a brother?**

**Lucy: A NIGHTMARE I TELL YOU! He'd be eating everything I got and burn the whole house down and...(starts rambling)**

**Me: Ok ok ok. I get it.**

**So I will update on my holidays (Sundays and Second Saturdays) and on Wednesdays.**

**Rate and review please! **

**So long minna!**


	3. S- Class Quest Stolen! Madness Ensures!

Behold the third chappy!

Please rate and review and thanks to those who reviewed!

Scroll down please!

Speak of the devil! Lucy herself had arrived. She was having a not-so-happy look on her face.

"Natsu what are you and Happy doing on the second floor? You know its for S-Class Mages only!" Lucy said.

"Lucy! I am so glad you came! You see-"

"ANSWER ME NOW YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Natsu was trying to steal an S-Class request!"

"WHAT?!"

Lucy tried to catch the dense brother of a Natsu but out of the blue he was too fast, pulling his sister's hand in the process.

"Oy! WHAT ARE YOU-?!"

Natsu was directed for the window, and as you know he was pulling Lucy's hand. They jumped out of the window, which was closed and thus, a hole was made in the poor window.

" Natsu you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry Nee-san but-" He grinned and then continued,

"I just wanted to do this mission with you 'cuz you are my sister and I thought you wanted an S-class mission as well."

"Natsu..." Her eyes were teary. But she evilly grinned.

"You know that I will leave you alone but you do know that Gramps and Erza won't."

Natsu comically fell down in dismay. But then he grinned.

"Doesn't matter."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. Then she shook her head. This is _Natsu_ we're talking about.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you"

"Yay!"

Meanwhile back at the guild...

Mira was in terrific panic.

"Master one of the S-Class requests is missing! And Natsu and Happy are nowhere to be found!"

"WHAT?! But that means..."

Mira's pretty face was unusually grim and she nodded.

"There is no other reason. Although Lucy could have stopped them she isn't here either. So _what _could have happened to those three?"

"Probably Natsu used a trick on Lucy. Although Lucy is very wise and intelligent there are many instances where she had been fooled by her own brother just because he wanted his own way. Now _who _had seen them?"

Laxus, looked at them grinning like a madman. The way he grinned was like a villain winning over the hero.

"I had seen them. Although I had thought it was a thieving pink fellow. I had no idea it was Natsu."

Mira glared at Laxus. "Atleast you could have stopped them if you thought they were thieves!" She yelled angrily.

"It wasn't such a big deal anyways. I saw Lucy and I thought maybe she could have stopped them when I heard glass being smashed."

Makarov signalled to Mira to calm down but she ignored the master.

"What request has been taken?"

Mira now looked at the master with a very scared look.

"I am afraid its the quest to Galuna Island."

"WHAT?!"

**Fufu, sorry I had to end it there but I love these type of endings.**

**Mira:What happens next?**

**Me: I cant tell that my lovely dear. Afraid you will have to see it for yourself.**

**Mira: Aw man! Not even if I destroy your computer?**

**Me: (looks at her as if she is crazy then starts laughing)**

**Mira: What?**

**Me (still laughing) Mira you're absent minded I know that but to think you re this absent minded... God! (**_**still **_**laughing)**

**Mira: (offended) what do you mean?**

**Me: My dear Mirajane, I have not even started to write the fourth chapter! So if you destroy my computer you wont know whats happening next! (grins like Natsu)**

**Mira: Oh man! Then get your *** up and start writing!**

**Laxus: Wow Mira never thought I would see the day! (starts laughing)**

**Mira: You're all mean! SATAN SOUL!**

**Me: Oh crap gotta run!**

**Laxus: You're right about that!**

**Mira: (starts laughing evilly)**

**Oh boy everyone, better rate and review if you don't want a demon in your house!**

**Mira: What did you say? (Putting on a **_**too **_**innocent tone)**

**Me: Uh nothing! Uh what I meant to say is...Uh... Yeah! I meant to say that if no one wants a bad omen in their life they better rate and review! Uh yeah!**

**Laxus: (laughs)**

**Mira: Ookay. (grins evilly)**

**Me: What?!**

**Both of them: Nothing! (putting on a **_**very merry **_**tone)**

**Me:That's it! IRON DRAGON'S HUNDRED SWORDS!**

**Both of them: (Trapped in a cage full of iron swords and trembling)**

**Woah everyone! This is the longest chapter ever! With totally seven hundred and forty fifty words!**

**Please rate and review! **

**So long minna! **


	4. Gray joins the Fray

**Mira: Uh Mavis?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Mira: Me and Laxus kinda forgot to ask but... what magic do you use?**

**Me: (grins evilly) I use **_**all **_**type of dragon slaying magic, time of ark and heavenly body magic.**

**Mira: (shivers)**

**Me: Yup! You got the idea so anyways...Read the chapter and RATE AND REVIEW please!**

**On to the chapter!**

_At the guild..._

"WHAT?!"

"Thats the one missing." Mira said with a grave face written on her pretty face.

"Laxus! Please go and fetch them back!"

"Why should I care? Its their fault not mine"

"Laxus! Please you are the only one who Natsu will listen to! Please go and fetch them back!"

"Sheesh. You are way too loud old man. Go and cry to someone else."

"Why you-"

"Let me get them back"

It was Gray and he had determination written on his face.

"Are you sure my boy?"

"Absolutely sure Gramps, if i don't then do whatever you want to me."

"Fine. But I trust you to come back with them."  
>"Gray?" Mira asked<p>

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt" Mira finished with a _too _innocent smile.

"Crap!" He quickly put on his shirt and walked out of the guild.

**Back with Lucy...**

"Nee-san please! I don't wanna go on a boat!"

"Sorry Natsu but if you want to reach the island quickly we better go on the boat. I'll cast Troia Major on you 'kay Onotou*" (For confused people she's the Elemental Dragon Slayer and Sky is one of her elements. In other words she can use healing magic)

"Why didn't I think of that before!"

"All right. Hey you!" She said to the boatman.

"Oh hello there misssie! Name's Bobo and where would you like to go?"  
>"Galuna Island please"<p>

The boatman glared for a while but no one noticed this

Just then Gray spotted them and rushed towards them.

"Luce!"

"Gray?!"

Lucy turned around to find Gray standing before them.

"Sorry you two but I think only Luce can go. That is if you signed the request..."

"Um, Gray I kinda didn't sign the request sheet." Lucy said in *oh shit manner*

"Ok then, you can't-"

"NINJA DRAGON KICK!" Natsu yelled triumphantly, coming up from behind Gray and kicking him in the...

"OUCH!"

"Natsu!"

"Sorry!" Natsu said while trembling. He knew exactly why Lucy was going to kick his sorry ass all because he had done the same!

Lucy had given Natsu some _nice treats._

"Gray you alright?" Lucy asked

"Yeah I am fine."

Lucy sighed and then said, "Sorry but we are so _not _ turning our backs on the mission." She said this with a deathly calm manner

"Well sorry to you but I am ordered by Gramps himself!" Gray yelled while pointing his finger on her face.

"What you yelling about you idiot! We will _not _turn our backs on this mission I tell you! I am an S-class Mage so I WILL do this mission! Even if Gramps himself said so." Lucy yelled while coming closer to Gray and putting her finger in his face.

"Can't you see Gramps ordered me to do this! You can't just waltz around on that island!"Gray said while coming even closer and pointing his finger even closer in her face.

"Can't you see that-" Both of them realized they were _way too _close. _Too close for them to ****. (_ (Me: (grinning)

Their faces were tomato red and they jumped away from each other.

"They liiiike each other!" Happy said.

"Do you want a _treat_?" Both of them asked in sweet tones.

"No!" Happy shrieked.

Gray sighed but then he grinned.

"Fine I am only doing this mission because someone is way too stubborn for their own good." He winked at Lucy after saying this.

Lucy flushed nervously and Natsu grinned.

"YOSH! We're doing the quest after all!"

Lucy looked at Gray and gave a soft smile.

'_Am I really going to have the cure out of the harbour known as loneliness? I really don't know...'. _

She smiled and to her suprise Gray smiled at her as well. He smirked.

"You know what Luce? Maybe you are right after all."

"I just don't know. But if we just chicken out I just don't feel like a Fairy Tail mage after all. I mean we-"

"Owe Fairy Tail our lives. I know." Gray said with a sad smile. An awkward silence broke out between the two of them

"Gray?"

"Oh I was just lost in my own thoughts." He unconsciously caressed her cheek.

After he realized what he was doing he jumped out.

"Sorry."

"Its nothing."

Lucy touched the part where he caressed her cheek and a soft blush came over her cheeks.

"Say nee-san! We're about to depart!"

"Oh sorry Natsu. Here." She cast the spell, Troia Major on him and he grinned.

"LETS START THE QUEST!"

"Galuna Island please." She said to the boatman.

"Woah missie can't go there unless you're mages!"

"We are mages." Gray said, showing his Fairy Tail insignia.

"Oh sorry my bad. Hop on aboard!"

And with that their quest of Galuna Island started.

TRANSLATOR! :

Onotou: little brother

**Erza: Say Mavis, couldn't you have a better ending?**

**Me: Sorry, I know I am lame but I had been out of ideas.**

**Erza: Alright I will apologize this once only but next time I want you to have a cliffy! (has a sword in her hand)**

**Me: (gulps) S-s-sure.**

**Erza: So I have a question for you.**

**Me: Ask away.**

**Erza: Which pairing do you think is better? NaLu or GraLu?**

**Me: I am GraLu all the way! Although I don't mind if Mashima-san puts NaLu either.**

**Erza: So you are a GraLu fan huh?**

**Me:Yeah. Got a problem? (puts on the Jelly glare)**

**Erza: Um n-n-no Mam!**

**Me: Good, anyways, what pairing do **_**you **_**support?**

**Erza: NaLu. (grins)**

**Me: Good.**

**Erza: Ok then everyone! Please rate and review or prepare to have your worst nightmare! (requips to Purgatory Armor)**

**Me: (Has Erza's Flame Empress Armor's Sword in the hand) Er-chan's right! Please rate and review minna! I really need support!**

**Erza: Ja' Ne! Rate and review!  
><strong>

**Me: (sweatdrops). Rate and review!**


	5. Arrival!

**Hello there everyone! I am really happy with your reviews!**

**And I am so happy!**

**Erza: Why?  
><strong>

**Me: Because one of my idols is following my story!  
><strong>

**Erza: Who is this idol?  
><strong>

**Me: Kyto Touche! Its after this person only did I even get half the idea of the story! (fan girl squealing!) And I also would like to thank GhostAvatar for her most appreciated support! Arigatou gozaimasu Ghost-chan!  
><strong>

**Erza: Well well anyways rate and review minna!  
><strong>

**Me: Please review minna and read the story already! (grins). **

**Let's Get This Party Started!**

Throughout the boat ride, Lucy was very quiet, taking in the surroundings. Natsu and Happy were sleeping. Gray just looked at the ocean.

"The midnight sky looks so beautiful..." She sighed in peace.

"You're right."

Lucy jumped out of her skin.

Gray only smirked at her.

"You didn't have to frighten me like that!" she said indignantly.

"Couldn't help it. You're just so cute when you're like that." Gray said.

Lucy blushed and then shook her head, saying "Nonsense. You just love to tease me don't you?"

"You're right. (smirks). About that boatman..."

"What's wrong?"

"No it's just that I noticed something amiss about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that he was kinda strange when you said we were going to Galuna Island."

"Come to think of it, looks like he had been an inhabitant of Galuna Island. Could he know more about the curse?"

"Can't risk it."

"Why not?"

"Because it seems like a sensitive topic to him. Atleast we found out something about the curse. It must be pretty dangerous."

"You're right."

They looked at each other for a few moments and shook their heads.

The boatman looked at them in a mysterious way...

Lucy was the first one to notice this.

"What's wrong mister?"

The boatman still had the 'mystery' look and then he showed his right hand.

To her horror it didn't look like a human hand at all! It looked like a demon's hand!

"Who are you and what are you!?" Lucy yelled, brandishing her katana, the legendary Sakura Dragon. (sorry for those who think its lame. Couldn't think of a better name)

"The curse is way too powerful! Don't even try going there!"

"But why?!" This time it was the now-awake Natsu who yelled.

"You can never break it. Its just too power-"

Before the boatman had the chance to finish a tsunami came up!

The boatman then fell out of the boat deliberately and the little boat was rocking here and there.

"Nee-san do something!"

"I can't Natsu! I am way too healthy to eat that one tsunami! (Elemental dragon slayer?)." Lucy yelled.

"INCOMING!" Gray yelled as the tsunami went closer towards them.

Then the next thing they knew...

They were on the island!

**Gray: Geez, Mavis you're way too crappy!**

**Me: (glares) Hey but I am 10 years old! I don't have any-**

**Gray: (smirks) you do realize you just said your secret don't you?**

**Me: (has the Sakura-annoyed-by-Naruto glare) TEME JANEIGA! METEOR!**

**Gray:Yikes! (Runs away from Me)**

**Me: (While chasing Gray with meteor) Minna, don't forget to rate and review! Really need some more motivation and about my age... (stops whatever she's doing to Gray) I am 10 so please forgive me if at all I do any mistakes (hangs her head in shame)**

**Gray: (Smirks)**

**Me: Stop smirking you idiot! Geez you're like Musica!**

**Musica*: Hey! Stop bringing me into this! And what did I do anyway?**

**Me: What I mean to tell is, both of you smirk like idiots when your job (mostly related to females...) is done!**

**Musica* and Gray: Why you little... (left eye twitches) Stop copying me! ARGH! (and both of them brawl)**

**Me: (grins) YOSH! I have my victory moment!**

**Ja'Ne! Until next time!**

**By DoragonOfTheDragonKingdom.**


	6. Welcome to the village!

**Lucy: Say Mavis-chan...**

**Me: yeah what is it? **

**Lucy: You said you'd had a poll for me!**

**Me: Sorry but there are no polls! Read the summary will ya! And is it that bad to have Gray? (smirks)**

**Lucy: (blushes) N-n-no! Just that Mira was the one to ask this! Not me!**

**Me: (glares) Oh just ask Mira to come today...**

**Lucy: I don't like the way you are looking...**

**Me: (evilly smirks) Do you have a problem?**

**Lucy: No! Please rate and review minna!**

**Me: Yup! Let's get this party started!**

After having landed on the island, everyone woke up.

"So...does anyone have any ideas?" Natsu asked.

"We have to find the job requester dimwit!" Gray yelled

"That's my brother you're yelling at!" Lucy shot at Gray.

Gray's glaring (comically) face softened. "But Lucy..."

"No buts and no fighting in my watch! Understood?!" Lucy shouted to the trembling duo.

"Aye sir!" They yelled.

At this Happy sweatdropped. (sorry Happy for ignoring you!)

Lucy walked up to the trees which had a path hidden by them.

"Come on boys. We have to find a village!" She yelled.

"Right!" her brother yelled back.

So for nearly 2 kilometers they walked until they saw a building.

The dense Natsu was running up to it until Lucy held him by the collar (back side) of his shirt.

"Hold it right there mister. That's a temple not a village building!" Lucy yelled.

"Aye!" Happy said for no reason.

"But nee-san there might be-"

"That's just the Moon Temple of Galuna Island! It's probably deserted." Lucy said.

"That means we're closer!" Natsu yelled happily.

"Obviously flame-brain" Gray said. It was actually a miracle for the boy not to have stripped his shirt off.

"What did ya call me popsicle!"

"I called you flame-brain Ash for Brains!"

"Well then you're a snowman!"

"You're a raging volcano flame brain!"

"What did I tell you? No fighting on my watch!" Lucy yelled pulling both of them by their shirts.

She then put them down again, in a very rough manner.

"*Ikkuso!" She yelled.

They ran for hours because Lucy didn't want to stop for even a second. She was running _too _fast, having put on her Winged Boots. (her arsenal)

"Nee-san we're way too tired..."

"Yeah..."

Lucy stopped and she grinned. "Just think its the 24 hour endurance race!" She said, grinning the famous Dragneel grin.

As expected, both of them got 'psyched up' as Erza would call it.

Then they yelled out a so-called 'war cry' and ran after her. Lucy grinned and ran after them.

After 40 minutes of running they reached a huge gate.

"Woah..." Natsu said, spacing out.

"Looks like they won't receive any visitors." Lucy said, stopping.

"You there!" A guard wearing tribal clothes yelled at them. He was perched on the top of the gate

"Who are you and what is your business here?" another guard asked. He too was perched on the top of the gate

"We're the mages of Fairy Tail! Let us in!" Gray yelled at the guards.

"Show your insignia then!" The first guard yelled.

Lucy lifted her left leg and lifted up her pants, showing the insignia on her left knee.

Natsu just simply showed his left arm which had his insignia.

Gray lifted his shirt on the right side, the Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral.

"Our deepest apologies! You may pass in!" The second guard said, opening the gate after he said so.

An elderly old man greeted them as soon as they entered the village.

"Greetings brave mages of Fairy Tail. I assume you're here for the request I made? Oh and by the way I am the village elder."

Lucy bowed to the elder.

"It's a pleasure Elder. Yes we are here for the job. Could you please tell us more about the curse?"

The elder made a sound like crying, much to the mages' alarm and surprise.

"What's wrong mister?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"My s-son was a part of the curse and I had to exile him b-b-because he was getting more and more d-d-dangerous." To their surprise he showed a photo of the boatman!

"That's the boatman we saw earlier!" Natsu yelled.

The moon came out and then the elder spoke in a monotonous voice.

"The curse has begun."

TRANSLATOR!

Ikkuso: Let's go!

**Me: I am not a little pleased with how its been going.**

**Mira: You called for me?**

**Me: (Evilly smiles) It's come to my notice you asked Lucy to ask about the polls?**

**Mira: Uh... I did but only because I just wanted to know okay!**

**Me: Well for your information I have already decided everything! I wrote it was a GraLu and GraLu shall it be! Although I can't tell you more than this! Sorry for being rough!**

**Mira: Ok! Please rate and review minna or... (Turns into Sitri) get prepared for my Satan Soul!**

**Me: Oh yeah! (Has Nakagami Armor's sword in her hand) prepare to get sliced if you don't review! Just joking!**

**Ja'Ne! Rate and Review minna!**


	7. The Curse

**Ohayo minna! I dearly apologize for being late (for those who consider it late!) I really need to update at a faster rate since school is on Friday. But do not worry! I really will update a lot faster! Oh by the way no Fairy Tail conversations in the beginning but at the end ne? **

**Read the story already!**

"What do you mean the curse has begun?" Natsu asked.

"Look at the sky..." The elder told. When the four (include Happy) looked at the sky they just saw the moon.

"Its just the-" Before Natsu could continue the villagers started screaming in agony.

The four of them looked in shock as they could do nothing but stare.

Soon all the villagers looked like horrific demons! Each of them looked like humans but none of them had normal skin tone, no normal hands and they all had bat-like wings!

The elder was purple in colour and had spots in his body. He had pointed nails.

"This is the curse." The elder said.

"So that's why the boatman had a demon-like hand!" Lucy said, remembering.

"So let me get this straight, whenever the full moon appears you turn into demons right?" Gray asked. (If anyone think the description of the curse is wrong please say so in your reviews)

"That's right. Its like the curse of the werewolf. The only difference is that we have our sanity. But the moon is always full. We are humans during the day but demons at night." One of the villagers explained.

"Hmmm. Tricky. But it seems like someone is tampering with the moon. But the only solution is..." Lucy trailed off.

"WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE MOON!" The dense idiot of a Natsu ecstatically finished her sentence.

"You idiot! The moon is probably 10 million miles away from the earth!" Lucy replied.

"Yeah. There is a blind chance to destroy the moon." Gray said.

"I can't think of anything other than the Moon Drip spell." Lucy said in worry.

"Moon drip?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Its a highly advanced spell that can melt almost-impossible-to-melt ice. The moon's light is needed for this spell. But there is a chance the moon can turn purple. Seems like someone is casting it." Lucy explained.

Lucy sat on the ground, deep in thought..

"I can't think of any possible things right now. Let's get some rest." She said, shaking her head.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"There is an inn to your right. You can rest there." A girl said.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

The four of them went to their right side as the girl said. There was a cosy looking building and they opened the door. They peeked inside the room.

It was extremely cosy looking as the building and there were plenty of beds. Lucy slopped herself on a queen-sized bed in tiredness due to the boatride. (She may be an Elemental dragon slayer which means she is immune to boatrides but that doesn't stop her from being tired)

She looked at the ceiling in thought. The other two, that is Natsu and Gray had already slept.

Her face was in complete fatigue from over-thinking.

"God..." She muttered to herself

**Me: What the hell is she referring to?**

**Mavis: Oh for God's sake Drago, **

**don't be such a drama queen.**

**Me: I have many sides ya know! Anyways Mavis.**

**Mavis: yeah?  
>Me: You died of old age right?<br>Mavis: (annoyed tick mark) Hey!**

**Me: (Laughing)**

**Mavis: (pouts)**

**Me: Oh by the way, someone had asked me if it could be a RoLu but I deeply apologize. I really can't since I already planned for this to be a GraLu. **

**Mavis: (Holds thousands of papers in hands, grinning slyly)**

**Me: Hey Mavis! That's my plans for my next story! **

**Mavis: Oooh! What's your next story?**

**Me: Can't tell! Although if you PM me I might tell you... I do a story at a time and I want the stories to be a surprise! I might consider making a NaLu story... (grins slyly) **

**Mavis: Ok that's enough! Please rate and review!**

**Me: Yup! Please pretty please with a cherry on a top review for this story!**

**Ja Ne! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Chappy 8 at your service! (starts laughing)**

**I had realized everything was way too obvious so I had to delete the old one. But I still had ulcer at that time!**

**Start reading already! (grins)**

The trio and Happy came out of the inn.

"Rise and shine." Lucy said boringly.

"So Luce found out anything?" Gray asked.

"Hmmmm, I did theorize something..."

"Oh what?! Do we have to destroy the moon after all?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"No. All three of us are humans right?" Lucy asked

"Obviously." Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

"Well. Just confirming. Lucy asked.

"Ok" The two of them answered.

" We'll just do a bit of exploring in the Moon Temple. But before that we must ask the Elder more details." Lucy said.

"Yosh!" Natsu hyperactively replied.

Gray just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Lucy came across a man and asked him where the Elder's house was.

"Oh that will be a ten minutes walk, east of the graveyard which is opposite of the weapons store." The man explained, pointing to a hut with a sword symbol.

"Thank you" Lucy replied and signalled to the boys to walk opposite the weapons store.

But Natsu wouldn't let her! That's because he thought there could be a weapon for Lucy.

Lucy sighed and complied to his request. They knocked at the door of the weapons store. An elderly man opened the door.

"Come in younglings." The man said.

He went inside, the trio went inside as well.

"Now I have a really powerful spear, the Yakura Spear. It is a disarming spear." He said.

Lucy's eyes went starry eyed. "Can I see that?!" She squealed in excitement.

The elderly man smiled at her enthusiasm. "Of course young lady." He then showed her the spear.

The piercing point of the spear looked like a dragon's mouth. It was red in colour and was very thin. It also had stunning carvings and the carvings were gold. It looked like a regal spear.

"I am so buying this!" Lucy yelled in enthusiasm.

"It costs 200,000 Jewels youngster." The elderly shopkeeper said.

Lucy held out a bagful of Jewels and gave it to the shopkeeper. He then gave her 100,000 jewels in advance.

Lucy grinned like a kid in Christmas and then said "Let's go to the Elder!"

As the man who they asked the way to said, it was a ten minutes walk from the graveyard. They reached a tribal-like fancy hut.

"This must be his house." Natsu assumed.

"Of course flame-brain."

"What did ya call me popsicle!?"

"I called you a flame brain hot sauce!"

"You are a snowman!"

"You're a Tabasco freak!"

"Well you're a Frozen ice- cream!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a-"

"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!" Lucy yelled.

Soon both of them were covered in comical bruises.

Lucy knocked on the door and the Elder opened.

"Well do you have a solution?" The elder asked.

"Well no but we came to ask you something." Lucy said.

"You are welcome to ask me"

"Well there's a temple right?" Lucy asked

"Yes there is the Moon Temple." The elder answered

"Surely a curse can be broken in a Temple right?" Lucy asked

"Yes. I have sent a lot of my people to the temple but as soon as they entered they were sent back to the village! Is there anything else you have to know?" The elder answered.

"No that is all. Thank you." Lucy said.

The Elder soon closed the door and then our mages started discussing.

"Well that does prove there is something fishy about them but there is a catch." Lucy said.

"What?" The others asked.

"How exactly do we break the curse? We cant just demolish the moon just like that!"

"So we have to go to the temple for more details right?" Happy asked

"Exactly my point! Which is pretty obvious..." Lucy said.

"Well then what are waiting for! Let's explore!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

**Oh my god. My stomach is killing me! I might update at the night or something.**

**Wendy: Oh I am sorry Mavis-chan can I heal you?  
>Me: (looks very weak) no its all right. I need to take a break that's all. Ow!<strong>

**Wendy: Right now Mavis-chan can't write! So she will write when's she's better. Please rate and review!**

**Me: Oh Wendy you are a dar- Ow! It hurts! Please rate and review!**

**Ja Ne! R-r-rate and r-r-review...**


	9. Annoucement!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!**

Now I think I will get a little slower in updating because my Dad is going away (that is, 17-1-2013,night,India) Now number.1: the reason for why US residents are getting the updates at the night time (I think?) It's because I reside in India. So you will have to PM me accordingly for those who go to school,college whatever. My parents want me to participate in a stupid tournament called the Spelling Bee. So my mother will probably forbid me from touching it. Now number 2: Why my writing seriously sucks. I am 10 years old. (For those who don't know.) I seriously don't go deep into the fanfic or something of the sort like what other great authors do. So PLEASE pardon me if at all I do any mistakes!

Thank you for giving me time to explain.


	10. Chapter 9

**YOSH! I CAN NOW WRITE! **

**Turns out my stomach ache was a case of overstuffing myself with chicken. I nearly vomited but if my father hadn't give me a bottle of Sprite, I really don't know what the hell would have happened... I HAD A CASE OF 2-DAY ULCER!**

**(Puts on Naruto funny music for happier news)**

**I am the luckiest girl on Earth! I now have got two new friends thanks to this story!**

**Please rate and review minna!**

They finally reached the temple and from contrary to what it looked before, it looked crumbled to ruins...

"What. Happened. Here?" Lucy asked in shock but of course she hid her shock in a calm tone.

"I can smell ice." Natsu said. True that Lucy was a Dragon Slayer but Natsu was the one who smells all these kind of things..

"Ice?" Gray asked, puzzled.

"We can only know if we enter. Right?" Lucy said.

All was well while they were walking in the temple but Natsu just had to step on a booby trap. The floor just vanished. And I think you know what that means...

They all fell down, screaming to high heaven.

They all were now on the lower-most floor of the temple. It had purple walls. The walls like were a cave and it was rather damp. There they saw a demon-like figure encased in ice... Gray grit his teeth in anger at the mere sight of it.

"Gray?" Lucy asked in a worried tone, seeing his state.

"That's Deliora." Gray growled.

Lucy and Natsu gave small gasps.

"Deliora as in Deliora, destructor of the half of the Northern Continent?" Natsu asked, shocked.

"I am surprised you know about it. And yes" Gray said, his face still clenched in anger.

Natsu pouted but at seeing the demon he went starry eyed.

"Fire Dragon's Heavenly-" Lucy stopped him.

"How are you gonna kill that demon?" Lucy asked in scorn for his stupidity.

Gray growled like a lion when he heard that.

"Simple like-" Natsu was stopped by an angry Gray.

"Shut your trap Salamander!" Gray practically screamed in anger.

Lucy raised her eyebrows in worry, "Gray what's wrong with you? Did Deliora destroy something or someone you held dearly?" She asked in a truly anxious tone.

She saw his jaw tighten.

**Sorry I **_**had **_**to end it there. I know you all are gonna kill me but as per the episode I have to end it like that...**

**Wendy: Don't worry Mavis-san, its all right.**

**Me: (smiles) Arigatou Wendy. **

**Wendy: You do know that you have to go as per the episode's ending right?  
>Me: Yeah so that's why I ended it right there.<strong>

**Wendy : Say Mavis-san, can I ask you a question?**

**Me: Anything you sweetie!**

**Wendy: Well Gajeel-san and most of the others who aren't in this arc don't come to chat with you but why am I an exception?**

**Me: That's because you're too cute!**

**Wendy: O-o-kay.**

**Me: So you wanna listen to a song?**

**Wendy: Sure! Carla's Confession would be the best! Oh by the way, please rate and review minna! Mavis-san is open to criticism!**

**Me: Yup! You get my next story as a reward! Please rate and review!**

**Wendy: All right minna! Good day to you all and R&R. Bye!**


	11. Reitei Appears

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

**Do I have anything to say for myself? No. The only excuse I have is that too much pressure on my school work. Stupid freaky exams are starting on 17****th**** of February! Oh and one more thing. No more updates until 28****th****. When I open the 20****th**** Chapter I will have a hiatus because by that time I wont have any inspiration. Even now I am struggling to think of anything. That's how hazy my mind has gone. Just thought I would warn you.**

**Now that I have given my excuse, I have something to announce.**

**For the Naruto lovers who are reading my story I am going to open a poll by the time the next chapter comes out. This is gonna concern a story ok and I am really obsessed with Naruto so I am gonna need your help.**

**I am not Hiro Mashima.**

**All right, lets just start the chapter already! **

"Deliora destroyed my family and my village." Gray said tonelessly.

Everyone except our dumb flamehead gave gasps. Happy looked like he had swallowed a rotten fish.

_Flashback_

_A raven-haired kid was under the rubble, struggling desperately to get out. There was absolutely no oxygen and he was suffocating inside. Just then a raven-haired woman and a white-haired kid saw him and ran._

"_Master Ur there's a kid there!" The white haired boy shouted._

"_I can see that Lyon! Now help me pull these rocks!" Ur shouted._

_They pulled up the rubble and lo and behold there was a raven-haired boy who had fainted!_

"_The kid had had absolutely no oxygen. Obviously he's fainted because of that." Ur thought._

_She then pulled him out and put him on her shoulder. Luckily there was sunlight and a nice warm breeze was blowing and you might know what that means..._

_So by the time they reached Ur's normal humanely-looking cottage, they were in the bedroom._

_The boy moved a little, wriggling like a new born-baby. He was trying to get out of some firm grip that was holding him. Ur sensed this and put him down._

"_Hey kid, what's your name?" Lyon asked gently._

"_G-Gray. Gray Fullbus-ter" The kid said in a jagged sort of manner._

"_You're gonna need some rest." Ur said in a firm, kind voice._

"_No I won't!" Gray yelled. Ur chuckled; she was finding this youngster pretty amusing. But there was a kind of fire inside of him._

"_Now Gray, I am going to teach you magic, and if you behave in a way a toddler would behave, you'd catch a cold and probably even a fever. Are you sure you'd learn magic if you are tired and when you had a cold?" Ur said, firmly_

_Gray scowled but allowed the words to reach him. He then said a low 'no'_

_Ur smiled and said, "No, right? So get some rest."_

They could hear some voices. One was feminine, another was deep and commanding, _another _was like how Naruto would sound like if he was a dog (sorry just had to put it there...)

"Hide! They're coming this way!" Lucy hissed. Luckily there was a rock big enough to hide them.

(AN/: I hadn't put up the Angelina beat up scene but they beat her up anyway ok I just forget to put it up but remember it _happened)_

"Poor Angelina has been beat up by some brutes when she tried to express her _love _for them!" A girl with pink hair done in pigtails exclaimed angrily.

When she said the word love, she had a dreamy expression on her face. Anyone would have thought she was a matchmaker, the way she said the word. She had a choker which was tied in a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings and high-heeled sandals.

"So that was the rat we found outside the temple! And what does she mean express its love for us? Is roaring at us an expression of affection?" Happy whispered.

"Shut up baka cat!" Lucy hissed. Happy whimpered.

"Lets just hope one of them isn't a Dragon slayer. Or we're done." Lucy added.

"I don't really care anyways. That rat wasn't important anyways." The deep voiced-one said. He had spiky blue hair which was fashioned in an upward manner, he had _extremely _humongous eyebrows like Rock Lee in Naruto. Anyone who saw him could have well called him Bushy Brows, which was what Natsu decided to call him. He wore a green coat reaching to his knees, sporting black sections. His shoes were light colored but the funny thing was his pants were dark and looked loose.

"How dare you! She was my beloved pet. People like will never understand the true meaning of love..." The girl drifted into a dreamy space after she finished talking.

"Geez, Sherry can't you stop talking about love for 2 minutes! (the girl called Sherry pouted but zipped her tongue) Anyways we saw intruders! They already saw Deliora so we have to find them!" The last one said.

He was absolutely eccentric when it came to fashion sense, he had absolutely no shirt on, and had a choker on his neck (isn't that where chokers are supposed to be found?) he had some black-kanji letters on his left arm and was mildly muscular. He had extremely loose pants with mildly torn hems, it was help up by a long belt covered with many lozenges. The pants bore a shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee. It bore a stylized skull, bearing...DOG EARS! And the man himself had dog ears! Team Natsu who were hiding behind the rock nearly yelled but fortunately they had enough common sense _not _to blow their cover.

And if you remember correctly they came to find the intruders. They scanned everywhere but one teensy-weensy spot. The spot where Team Natsu were hiding.

All in all, they failed to find Team Natsu and they sighed. They were outside the temple and god, you'd wonder how quickly time passes because its night time.

Just then...

A masked man appeared. He wore a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, it was held closed by a belt. It was adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils and it had a corresponding buckle with more belts and buckles. If anyone looked closely, they could see he had a blue, high collared tunic. But other than that no one could make out who he was…

"What happened to you three? I thought you were searching for the intruders but it seems that they hid themselves cleverly…. At this rate they would have found out about the Moon Drip ritual and you _do _know what that means? Correct?" The masked man asked sternly.

"We apologize Lord Reitei." They said in chorus. (just had to put it there)

"Now if I can't do the Moon Drip ritual, I can't free Deliora! Now go and destroy the village!" He bellowed.

"Yes my Lord!" They chorused (again). But at that time….

"We won't even allow you to do that!"

**Oooh, a not-so thrilling cliffy but it'll do.**

**Me: Sumimasen! Wendy-nee san! I am so disrespectful!**

**Wendy: Uh why are you calling me nee-san, you're older than me right?**

**Me: You're 12 and I am 10! Of course not!**

**Wendy: It doesn't matter Mavis san. Please rate and review minna!**

**Me: Right! Please pretty please! With a cherry on a top rate and review!**

**Ja-Ne! Bye!**


	12. Ice vs Ice

**I am such a shameless fellow.**

**I told everyone that I would update on 28****th**** February, but did I do that? Nooooo, holidays are starting and I have been too lazy. I am starting to be bored of this story but no, I promised everyone I would complete this story no matter what and I will do it even if I dislike Fairy Tail.**

**(Looks slightly happier) you know something guys? Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Its not that a ten-year old shameless kid who is a little bit of a pervert gets 15 awesome and amazing reviews. No seriously, I am not being sarcastic. I am really serious and happy!**

**What do I see when I come back from my journey? My story has been added to a community and I get 26 follows. THANK YOU SO MUCH THOSE WHO FOLLOWED MY STORY AND THOSE WHO HAD THE HEART TO ADD THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

**I have a goal for reviewing. I need 50 reviews. No seriously, anyone would think 50 reviews is high, but I seriously need to get 50 reviews. Life is tough for me, but I'll update minna!**

**Thanks to:**

**Robinfyre**

**Shar2242**

**GhostAvatar **

**Disclaimer: what does a disclaimer mean? Look in your dictionary.**

**Ice vs Ice**

Natsu fiercely glared at Reitei and Lucy just slapped him on the shoulder.

He winced slightly but still looked like a goofball.

Gray dashes towards the masked stranger and uses an Ice-Make spell (unnamed so far) that grows in the ground, but the masked man counters it with the same Ice-Make spell.

"So Lyon, long time no see." Gray said, coldly.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" He then asked angrily.

"Do you two know each other?" Happy asked.

"Obviously neko-baka. (idiot cat) Or why they would call each other by name?" Lucy asked.

Happy scowled at being called _neko baka, _but did not say anything.

"Go!" Lyon said but Natsu tries to stop them, _again. _How troublesome. (in Lyon and Lucy's case)

"I won't have pests like you stopping my plans!" Lyon yelled.

"Ice-Make Cocoon!" He exclaimed and lo and behold, Natsu was encased in ice. The ice was way too strong for anyone to melt it and Lucy contemplated striking it with lightning, but no, even frozen water had to conduct lightning. Troublesome. (lol, I sound like Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. I don't what will happen to ice if we strike it but that's my theory.)

"Yo Happy, come on! We need to get away from here!" Lucy yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled back. Lo and behold, his angelic-like wings sprouted and he grabbed Lucy and flew away.

Gray was relieved, this way no one could get dragged into the fight and get either seriously injured or worse.

Then, he attacked Lyon with an (unnamed again, troublesome) Ice-Make spell again, yet Lyon had to shield himself with something similar to his Ice-Make shield and that ice which was holding the flame breathing idiot had to grow bigger. (Troublesome if you ask me, actually, everything is troublesome!)

"You made an opening to let the other two go but they won't be able to stop Sherry and the others." Lyon said, coolly.

The muffled Natsu yells "Don't even dare underestimate Fairy Tail!"

But did anyone listen to him? No. Why? Because Gray kicked him down from the mountain.

"You idiot! Ice Magic can destroy the body as well as the ice!" Gray yelled to Natsu (god knows where he is)

"You kicked him where my magic couldn't reach him, impressive for a weakling such as you." The other ice mage said.

"Stop acting like you're my senior! You aren't Ur's student anymore!" Gray said.

Lyon takes off his helmet.

"You aren't either because she isn't alive!" Lyon yelled.

**(AN/ I know what you're all thinking, 'its a fight not a verbal spar' but wait a second will you?)**

"SHE GAVE HER LIFE TO SEAL DELIORA! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY WHAT SHE LEFT FOR US!" Gray screamed.

"Don't fool my memory, if I remember you were the one who killed Ur!" Lyon roared.

"Don't you even dare use her name!" He yelled again.

He then attacked Gray with an (again unnamed! Geez,) Ice Make spell.

"Are you too ashamed to counter-attack? Don't get in my way and I will revive Deliora!" Lyon proclaimed. He looked like a madman at the moment.

"I won't let you!" Gray hissed loudly.

"Ice-Make Eagle!" Lyon said,

'Crap,' was the only thought Gray had.

"Ice-Make Shield!" He yelled. (Sooner or later I think they'll lose their voices. I start grinning.) Fate was so not in his side. Why?

Because the eagles fly around and they hit Gray.

"Have you already forgotten that I use Dynamic Ice-Make? Lyon said.

Just missed, because Gray escaped from the eagles!

"Ice-Make Hammer!" He said, but he wasn't able to land a hit on Lyon.

Why?

Because:

"Ice-Make Ape!" This ape defended Lyon so it was the hammer that got hit, cause it got broken.

"Are you still using two hands to cast your spells? Pitiful." Lyon said.

"I am using two hands," Gray tried to land a kick, he ended up kicking the ape instead. You should marvel at the strength he had.

"Because that's what Ur taught us!" He finished.

"For your information Gray, I surpassed Ur a long time ago!" Lyon bellowed.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, _your majesty_!" He said the last part with high sarcasm.

"Ice-Make Geyser!" He yelled.

Unfortunately, luck was still not on his side because our dear Lyon was unharmed.

"Ice-Make Snow Dragon!" Lyon yelled.

"You're insane Lyon! You should know how dreadful Deliora is! It's impossible to revive it!" He screamed.

Gray. Got. Hit. By. The. Damned. Snow Dragon.

Uh oh, Lyon got mad. Not that this kiddie author or Gray for that matter was afraid.

He started attacking Gray with a barrage of attacks and then:

"THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT WE SAID TO YOU IMBECILE!" Lyon yelled

"Because you challenged Deliora, Ur died!" He said.

Our beloved Fire Dragon Slayer, found Gray on the ground. He had already melted the ice thanks to body heat and determination heat.

"I can't blame you for anything." Gray said.

"Hey man, don't feel insecure just because you got beat up you know, because we're Fairy Tail! The guild that never gives up and never will!" Natsu said, cheerily.

Gray smiled.

**Longest chapter ever.**


End file.
